1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc changer, more roulette on the tray which carry a plurality of discs using one motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a disc changer, in which a plurality of discs can be accommodated, includes a tray and a roulette rotatably mounted on the tray. When the tray is ejected from the disc changer in frontward direction, discs can be accommodated on and removed from the roulette on the tray.
In the disc changer, the tray has a longitudinal rack gear portion on a lower portion thereof. A pinion gear being driven by a motor is meshed with the rack gear portion, so that the tray travels in frontward and rearward directions in accordance with the rotation of the pinion gear.
FIG.1 is a plan view for showing a partial section of an interior structure of a conventional disc changer. Reference numerals 1, 2, and 4 denote a main body, a tray, and a roulette respectively. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional disc changer includes a tray travel unit 5, a roulette driving unit 6, a driving elevation unit 7 and a driving unit 8 thereby perform frontward/rearward movements of the tray, roulette driving and disc loading operations. In the above conventional disc changer, there exist drawbacks in that the product cost and the size of the disc changer increase since roulette and tray driving units are separately required. Further, the interior structure thereof becomes complicated and appearances thereof look unsightly due to a lot of wires required to connect the units to each other.